


Twenty-Five Ginger Men

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 2002: A gingerbread man a day lures Draco to Harry's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Five Ginger Men

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Gingerbread

It began on the first of December, with a traditional gingerbread man sitting on his desk when Draco returned from lunch.

On the second, the gingerbread man held a broom in one hand, and a tiny candy snitch in the other.

There was a single gingerbread man every day, waiting at the same time. Draco asked, but no one saw when it was dropped off.

He assumed it was Harry. Perhaps he still had that damnable invisibility cloak.

On Christmas Eve, Draco returned from lunch to an empty desk.

He’d come to expect the sweet treats, and was disappointed without.

#

Something shimmered on his desktop.

When Draco glanced away, he caught it out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t there when he looked directly at it, but hinted at existence when he glanced askance.

He reached for it, fingers finding edges, then banished the spell covering his sweet treats.

Two men today, intertwined—one dark-haired, and one fair—and a note.

 _Draco,_

 _Tonight. My place. Bring eggnog._

 _Consider these a small hint for the night’s events._

 _H._

Draco grinned, and resolved to leave early. After all, it was Christmas Eve, and he was due a bit of celebration.


End file.
